Lonely
by dancing.through.the.universe
Summary: Emily gets a late-night visitor after a bad case.
1. Night of Passion

_**A/N: Hey, this is my first story so let me know what you think! **_

Emily is just lying in bed waiting to fall asleep. This past case really got to her. She was destroyed over the fact that they didn't get to the last victim in time. She'd already been raped, beaten, and burned alive by the unsub. The bastard should have rotted away in prison, but he took the easy way out and decided upon suicide by cop. Not that anyone on the team or at the local sheriff's office cared-they gladly took their shots at the sick son of a bitch, with the images of him rotting in hell filling their minds.

Emily glanced at the alarm clock and saw it was 2:45am. She got home around 10pm, took a hot shower, and went straight to bed. However, actually falling asleep proved to be an impossible task. The innocent faces of Angie Jacobs, Sarah Harmon, Jessica McMahon, Marcy Nutter, Brianna Walsh, and Zoey Smith kept appearing in her mind. The worst part was the coroner discovered Sarah Harmon was pregnant. Just another life taken away by some impotent piece of crap.

Seeing as she was not sleeping tonight, Emily finally decided she would get a head start on some paperwork. That was until she heard a knock at the door. _'Who could that be at this hour of the night?' _the agent wondered to herself. Grabbing her glock off the nightstand she made her way downstairs to find the identity of her late-night visitor. She walked to her door, looked through the peephole, and opened the door in confusion.

"Hotch? What are you doing here? It's late, is everything ok?" Emily asked the exhausted-looking agent.

"Everything is fine Prentiss. May I come in?"

"Umm, yeah sure." Emily moved aside and let her boss walk by her. She couldn't help by stare at his ass as he walked by. God, she loved that man in jeans. Emily was thankful she wore appropriate clothes to bed, them being grey sweatpants and a navy long-sleeved fitted shirt. Gladly it was winter and she no longer slept in a tank top and short-shorts. That would be embarrassing. She continued to follow Hotch to the living room.

"Hotch, would you like something to drink?" Emily asked making her way into the kitchen.

"Do you really need to ask that?" Hotch responded stoically from the couch.

Emily let out a slight chuckle. "Guess not. Scotch I presume?" Hotch nodded to the beautiful brunette across the room.

Walking in with a decanter and two glasses filled of her best scotch, Emily handed a glass to Hotch and sat in the chair across from him. Emily just stared at the man she had fallen hard for and could see the pain evident in his eyes. No matter how much she told herself she couldn't, Emily could read that man like a book, an ability that set her apart from most people who knew him.

"So what brings you here Hotch?" Emily asked, concern clearly spread across her pale, porcelain face. Hotch took a few seconds to respond, staring at the half-empty glass he held in the meantime.

"I, uh...I'm just lonely I guess. Jack is visiting some family with Jessica so he's gone for a few days. The only thing I've been doing all night is staring at the walls in my apartment thinking about all those women we found, and the one's we'll never know about. I'm driving myself crazy. Not to cross any professional boundaries, but you're the only person I wanted to talk to. I knew you'd be awake; I saw you being eaten apart through the duration of this case, especially because of the physical resemblance you had to the victims, and thought you'd also want someone to be with."

Emily was properly stunned. She could see it in his eyes that he cared for her. Not knowing what to say, she gulped and expressed that exact thought. "Hotch, I ...uh, I don't know what to say."

Standing up Hotch responded, "Prentiss, I'm sorry if I made you feel uncomfortable. I'll go."

As Hotch made a beeline for the door Emily jumped out of the chair and grabbed Hotch's arm and turned him around to face her. Placing her hands on his shoulders, Emily stared into his eyes and spoke, her voice filled with emotion. "Hotch, that's not what I meant. I was a little shocked that's all. It just scares me sometimes how you always know what I'm feeling, and no, it's not because you're a profiler, you just understand me abnormally well. It's as if these walls I put up around myself don't exist to you. I'm so glad you came over because I can't sleep and I was just about to do paperwork when you showed up at my door. So I'm more grateful thank you could possibly know, for the fact that you feel like you can talk to me, and care enough about my feelings, to come over here at this time." Emily paused, and then continued. "I..uh..really care about you, and I'm always here. Don't ever forget that." Emily let out a small sigh, releasing her death-grip on Hotch's shoulders as she waiting for his response as she stared at the floor, shocked at what she just said to her superior.

Like Emily, Hotch was in shock at her words. He never thought she'd say something like that. Hotch recently admitted to himself that he had feelings for Emily Prentiss, but he then suppressed those those feelings believing she would never feel the same way about him. Hotch posed a question to himself: _'I could either stand here like an dumbstruck idiot, or show the gorgeous woman in front of me how much I feel for her.' _After a quick internal debate, Hotch decided to go with the latter.

Hotch placed his index under Emily's chin and guided her face up so their eyes met. He cupped her face with his right hand placed his left hand on the small of her back and drew her closer to him. Emily was frozen, her heart about to explode out of her chest. She was standing flesh to flesh with this incredible, handsome, and irresistible man. They could feel the other's heart beating. With his eyes locked on hers, Hotch inched closer and placed his lips on Emily's. It was soft and gentle, but filled with so much passion. He pulled back, only to have Emily wrap her arms around his neck and and bring his back for a much more eager and passionate kiss. He nibbled and licked her bottom him, wanting more access and she gladly opened for him. He slid his tongue into her mouth and she did the same to him. They were so close to each other, close enough that Emily could feel how much she was affecting Hotch. His hands moved up and down her back, roaming and feeling all her sexy curves. Emily's hands moved from Hotch's neck and she began running her fingers through his dark, thick, hair and gently tugged on the short locks. This caused Hotch to release a soft moan, which made Emily's insides melt. When they finally broke for air, neither knew what had just hit them.

Hotch finally broke the silence and placed his lips to Emily's ear and whispered, "I've wanted to do that for so long Emily...you have no idea."

"God, you have no idea how long I've waited for you Aaron." Hotch got the slightest bit harder after hearing his name roll from her luscious lips. He could definitely get used to her calling him that.

"Emily, I want you so bad..." Hotch said lustily.

"Then what are you waiting for Agent Hotchner?" Emily replied seductively.

They continued where they left off, greedily taking possession over the other's mouth and Hotch cupped Emily's ass and hoisted her up. Emily wrapped her legs around Hotch's waist as he walked them up the stairs to the bedroom. They both knew this was not going to be just some random fucking. The were going to make love to the other, because that's all they felt.

Upon arriving to Emily's bedroom, Hotch walk over and carefully placed Emily down on the bed. After pulling off his tee-shirt, Aaron went for his belt buckle when

Emily grabbed his hands and stopped him. "Hey there, don't take away all my fun." Emily said looking like a Cheshire cat.

"Sorry." Hotch said sheepishly, a grin creeping across his face. Hotch crawled on to the bed and removed Emily shirt, revealing the beauty the lied underneath. He placed a soft kiss on her lips and then on her neck. He placed a kiss on each breast, and took a soft nub in his mouth and gently sucked, swirling his tongue around the hardening top. He did the same to it's twin, and continued trailing kisses down her abdomen which sent shivers down her spine. Hotch could feel her reaction to his touch and it amazed him. Once Hotch reached Emily's pants he inserted his fingers into the waistband, removing her sweats and panties in one quick tug. He then kissed the insides of her thighs and proceeded back up to reclaim her lips. To Hotch's surprise Emily flipped herself atop him and dominated the kiss. For once the alpha male didn't mind. She kissed him hungrily, relaying everything she felt for him in the simple, intimate gesture. She released his swollen lips and left him breathless while she moved down to remove his jeans and release his throbbing erection. It made Emily hot to know she did this to him. Once both Emily and Aaron were completely stripped, Hotch flipped over Emily so he could dominate the upcoming encounter. Who would expect anything less form the alpha male.

"Aaron..." Emily sighed. "I need you inside of me."

With that, Aaron kissed Emily and spread her legs apart so he could enter her. Once he positioned himself at her opening, Hotch slowly pushed himself into her pulsating heat. Both groaned in unison as Hotch glided his penis into her tightness. Emily bucked her hips and wrapped her legs around Hotch's muscular core to push him inside her even further. He thrust himself into her, first slowly, then more rapidly, causing moans to escape both of them. Hotch could feel Emily's nails digging up and down his back, but it didn't bother him at all.

Hotch was moving in and out of Emily, taking her into oblivion. Feeling as she was about to come, Emily screamed. "OH AARON!" Hearing this pushed Aaron over the edge and they came together. Emily felt Aaron's cum filling her up and it was intoxicating. Hotch rolled off of Emily and pulled her close to him bringing her once more into a passionate kiss. He held her tightly in his arms, with no intention of letting her go.

"Emily?"

"Yeah Aaron?"

"I love you."

"I love you too."

After that they both drifted into a restful sleep.

* * *

><p>When Emily woke up that morning she realized Hotch never used protection. '<em>Ah, not a big deal.'<em> She thought, '_I'm on the pill.'_

After Hotch left that morning Emily went into the bathroom. She almost died when she saw that she forgot to take her birth control while on the case. _'OH SHIT.'_


	2. BEEEEP!

_**Disclaimer: I sadly do not own Criminal Minds...CBS does.**_

_**A/N: Hello everyone, here's chapter 2. Enjoy and leave review if you have time!**_

* * *

><p>It's been almost 6 weeks since their encounter, but Emily has failed to inform Hotch of her mistake. She had been so involved with the case that taking her birth control pills never phased her. The fact that she wasn't intimate with someone for a very long time probably contributed to that forgetfulness. Two weeks ago Emily began spotting so she figured she lucked out this time...there really is a God. The last thing she needed was to get knocked-up by her superior who she loved, but wasn't actually in a relationship with. Relationships and the BAU just don't mix. So after her night with Hotch Emily did what she does best: she compartmentalized and shoved everything in a little box in her head and focused on the cases at hand.<p>

After that night, seeing Hotch, even speaking to him, was close to impossible for Emily. Cases kept coming and coming from all directions. First Wyoming, then South Carolina, followed by Indiana, and now the team is being called to Reardan, a small town in Washington state. The town is dealing with a cannibalistic serial killer who cuts off the head, hands, and feet of his victims, takes bites out of the torso, and discards the remains on the side of the road. Yes, it's evident that the team is dealing with a sick mother-fucker.

Needless to say, just because Hotch and Emily were busy, didn't mean they never thought about that night. It's all Hotch thought about actually. He never felt so emotionally connected to someone in his life, not even to Haley. He loved his late ex-wife for a very long time, but this bond he has with Emily is unlike anything he's ever felt before. Hotch could see himself spending the rest of his life with Emily, and he has a strong feeling she feels the same way.

* * *

><p>When the team first arrived to the crime scene of the latest victim, Emily was overcome by extreme nausea. She walked over to a tree for support, and wasn't too surprised when she lost her breakfast. Emily was caught off guard by someone placing a hand on her back and and rubbing circles consolingly. When Emily turned around she saw none other than Aaron Hotchner, concern imbedded in his dark eyes.<p>

"Emily, are you alright?" Hotch asked, staring at the pale woman in front of him.

"Uh yeah, I'm fine. I guess this is all just getting to me. I'm ok."

"Are you sure? You don't look ok, far from it actually." Hotch said honestly.

"Thanks Hotch, you really know how to make a woman feel good about herself..." Emily responded sarcastically.

"Emily, I'm serious. We seem to have things covered here, you should go back to the hotel and rest for the day. I'll have one of the officers take you right away."

"Hotch, I'm fine. I'm stay-"

"That's an order Prentiss!" Hotch said cutting her off, a wave a seriousness claiming his face. He proceeded to find an officer to drive Emily.

"Yes, sir." Emily said shouted angrily. She couldn't believe he just pulled rank.

A few minutes later a uniformed officer approached Emily and introduced himself. "Hello Agent Prentiss, I'm Officer Davidson, but you can call me Matt. Agent Hotchner asked me to take you back to the hotel. He said you weren't feeling well. The car is right this way." Emily followed suit and got into the police car to return to the hotel.

Emily soon broke the silence and spoke. "Thank you for driving me Matt, although I'm feeling fine now. The nausea was over just as fast as it started."

"Not that it's my business, but are you pregnant? My wife was the same way a few weeks ago and we found out we're expecting." Emily almost died at Matt's question, but responded calmly.

"No Matt, I'm not. But congratulations!" Both were silent for the rest of the ride to the hotel, while Emily's head started spinning. '_There's no way I could be pregnant. I got my period two weeks after that night with Hotch. I have been extremely tired lately, but that's because I'm always working and-'_ Emily was pulled from her thoughts when Officer Davidson informed her that they arrived at the hotel. Emily thanked him and got out off the car, heading straight into the hotel gift shop and buying two pregnancy tests.

Emily practically ran up to the room she was sharing with JJ, thankful everyone was was still out in the field, and immediately went into the bathroom to take the tests. She bought the digital ones so there was no need to read a stupid explanation diagram. After Emily peed on the little sticks she moved into the room, rapidly pacing around waiting for the timer to go off. _'This is the longest fucking three minutes of my life!" _ Emily thought to herself. Emily's head started spinning again from the stress and she had to take a seat before she fell over. Finally...

_BEEEEEP! _

Emily ran back into the bathroom and grabbed the sticks off the sink faster than Morgan breaks up with a girlfriend. Emily dropped to the floor and the tears started to fall as she read the words "PREGNANT" on both tests.

Emily was crying so heavily that she didn't hear the hotel door open, or the person talking, that person being Hotch

"Emily, are you alright? JJ gave me her key so I could come check on you." Hotch heard Emily crying from the bathroom. "Emily, what's wro-" and his words caught in his throat as he saw Emily in the fetal position on the floor, and two positive pregnancy tests sitting next to her."


	3. Hold up, Hotchner

**_Disclaimer: I do not own Criminal Minds. I wish I did! _**

**_A/N: Here's chapter 3, review and let me know what you think!_**

* * *

><p>Hotch didn't know what to do...he was in complete shock. His head began to spiral with thoughts. <em>'She's pregnant? I got Emily Prentiss pregnant...how did this happen-well I know how it happened! Oh fuck, I never used a condom, but I swore she was on the pill, anyway, it doesn't matter now. But holy shit...I mean I'm in love with the woman, I have been for a while now, but we're not even together...well yet at least. We had that one night of unforgettable passion, which I'd hoped to have many more of before now, but the job got in the way...it always does. But now after that one time we're going to have a baby? I should have known that so much love and intimacy between two people couldn't occur without some kind of result, and in this case something so beautiful as a child. The thought of having another child doesn't sound so bad. But what am I going to tell Jack? Of course he loves Emily, and it would do him good to have a sibling, hell it would do me some good. I'd love to have a family again, especially with Emily... Ok, hold up Hotchner-you're getting way too ahead of yourself.'<em>

Once Hotch pulled himself from his thoughts and his brain registered what he saw, he walked over and sat next to Emily. He scooped her up in his arms and gently rocked her back and forth as she cried, running his fingers through her soft hair with one hand, the other around her waist holding her close. Emily was so upset it hadn't even phased her that he was there and saw the tests. She just cuddled close to Hotch, her face buried her face in the crook of his neck, and cried.

After almost twenty minutes Emily cried herself to sleep. She was exhausted enough as it is, and the realization she was pregnant didn't help. Hotch slowly got up off of the bathroom floor with Emily in his arms and walked her in the room and placed her on the bed. He removed her shoes, jacket, and slacks, then covered her gorgeous body with the blankets. Hotch smiled down at the raven-haired beauty before placing a soft kiss on her forehead. Hotch was extremely tired, more-so than he realized, so without really thinking he climbed into the bed next to Emily and drifted into a deep sleep.

* * *

><p>When Emily awoke two hours later she felt something soft underneath her. It didn't take long for her to realize it was Aaron Hotchner. She laid next to the man she loved, her head nestled in his chest, his arm wrapped securely around her waist holding her close to him, their hands intertwined over his heart.<p>

Then it all came flooding back..._getting sick at the crime scene, taking a pregnancy test, the test being positive, Hotch walking in...he knows she's pregnant._ "OH MY GOD!" she gasped out loud, ripping her hand from Hotch's and covering her mouth. She sat up abruptly and immediately the waterworks restarted. She tried to muffle the sobs so she didn't wake Hotch, too late...

Hotch wrapped his arm around Emily's shoulder, "Shh, Em it's ok, everything is going to be fine. You need to calm down, this isn't healthy. Breathe sweetheart."

Between sobs Emily managed to choke out "I'm...so...sorry...Hotch."

Gripping her shoulders and forcing her to look at him Hotch spoke sternly to Emily. "Emily, listen to me, and listen good. This. Is. Not. Your. Fault. Do you understand that? Don't you dare blame yourself! If you're worried about me being mad at you, don't. I could never be mad at you for this, yes I'm shocked and that's to be expected, but it's not the end of the world. You're pregnant Emily, it's a blessing, not a curse." Emily was stunned. Did Hotch really just say these things to her?

Once Emily finally calmed down she finally spoke. "You're handling this a lot better than I did. I thought you would be so angry and just walk away and never come near me again." This really hurt Hotch.

"Emily, that really hurts. You've know me how long? How could you possibly think I would do that. I understand we are not in a relationship, and we made love once, but I love you. I love you so much, more than you could know, and I thought I made my feelings clear to you that night. I love you and I'm going to love this baby, _our _baby."

Tears began to well up in Emily's eyes again, but this time they were different. These were happy tears. Emily laid back down and Hotch followed her. He wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her towards him, their bodies fitting together perfectly, like they were made for each other. Hotch wiped a stray tear off Emily's face with his thump, causing her to shiver slightly. Looking into her beautiful chocolate brown eyes Hotch leaned forward and placed a soft kiss on Emily's lips. He drew back, and moved in for another, this time not breaking apart. His tongue grazed her bottom lip begging for entrance, which she happily allowed. She wrapped her around around his neck and pulled them even closer together. Emily's hips grind into Hotch's, causing a soft moan to escape from his lips. She smiled as she felt what she was doing to him, but realized they couldn't go any further, at least not right now. When the finally broke apart, they just laid there in each other's arms, minds wondering to the future that could possibly be.

* * *

><p>Two days later the team caught the unsub trying to skip town with his latest victim and headed back to Quantico. Hotch requested that the team be on stand-down for a little while because of their back-to-back cases. To Hotch's surprise Strauss agreed right away. Since they won't have any cases for a while, Hotch and Emily will be able to discuss what's going on without any distractions. Emily needed to go see a doctor when she got back, and was filled with joy when Hotch asked to go with her.<p> 


	4. Chinese food and I Love Lucy

A/N: Hey guys! Sorry I haven't updated in months, I've been really busy with school and have neglected my writing. Warning: My writing is a little rusty so I apologize. Let me know what you think! P.S: Special thanks to greengirl82 for giving me the kick I needed to continue this story!

* * *

><p>Emily sat nervously in the exam room waiting for her doctor to come in. She managed to find an excellent doctor and get an appointment right away...being the Ambassador's daughter did have its perks. Emily really wanted to find out how her baby was, and get information on what she should do to properly take care of herself. In all honesty she had no idea what she was doing. Even though she was inexperienced Emily would give her child the world, and love it with everything she had.<p>

After a few minutes of waiting the doctor came in and introduced herself. "Hello Emily, I'm Dr. Reynolds. It's nice to meet you."

"Hello, it's a pleasure" Emily responded.

"And you must be Aaron."

"Yes ma'am. It's nice to meet you."

"Ok Emily, how are you feeling today?" asked Dr. Reynolds

"I'm fine, I felt a little nauseous this morning, but other than that I'm good."

"Ok, great. Emily, now I'm going to run some tests and then we'll go over some information that you'll need to know for your pregnancy."

After the examination, the doctor informed Emily that she was about 7 weeks pregnant. From what the doctor could see the baby was on the right track, growing healthy and strong.

Despite her anxiety over this whole situation, Emily was extremely happy because Hotch was right by her side supporting her like he said he would. She honestly had no idea what she would do without him. Even though this pregnancy was nowhere near planned, Emily saw it more as a blessing with each passing day.

Hotch managed to get the day off for both himself and Emily for the doctor's appointment, so he figured they could spend the rest of the day together until he had to get Jack from school. Hotch enjoyed spending time with Emily; she made him happy.

* * *

><p>As they were driving Hotch asked "Em, Are you hungry?"<p>

"Hotch, really? How long have you known me? Is it really necessary to even ask that question...and I'm pregnant on top of it! I eat 4x my normal intake..."

Hotch chuckled. "Point taken. What are you in the mood for?"

"Hmm...what time is it?"

"Almost 11:45."

"Alright, ugh...How about Chinese?"

"Sounds great. Eat-in or take-out?"

"Take-out. I'm exhausted. My place is around the corner and the Chinese place is to-die-for. Let's relax while we have the chance."

"I like that idea.

* * *

><p>After eating too much Chinese food and watching the <em>I <em>_love __Lucy _marathon on TV, Hotch and Emily began talking about how and when they were going to tell the team. Their team was their family and they really could not keep this from them for long. Hotch and Emily decided they would call a meeting tomorrow and tell everyone their secret. Besides, pretty soon Emily would begin to develop a baby bump, and just telling them sooner rather than later was the best choice. Hotch figured that this week was as good a time as any since the team was still on stand-down; it would give them time to let everything sink in and ask questions (God helps them both.) JJ and Garcia would squeal like little girls and jump for joy , Morgan and Rossi would try to break Hotch's neck, and Spencer would be confused...

However, Hotch and Emily's fear wasn't so much the team, but Strauss. But they'd worry about her later.

Silence filled the room now as they both watched the classic comedy.

Sitting on the couch, thoughts of being a family with Emily, the baby, Jack, and himself, kept running through Hotch's mind yet again. But he still thought it was too soon to mention the idea to Emily. The had a long road ahead of them, and needed to take things one step at a time. He didn't want to put any stress on her right now, she didn't need it. Or maybe he was afraid that she wouldn't want the same things he did. Maybe she had her regrets, maybe she didn't want any of this...

Plagued by his internal war, he needed to say something before his head exploded.

"Emily, I..." he turned to meet Emily's beautiful brown eyes staring right back at him. He was suddenly at a loss for words. His mind went completely blank, and nothing else existed except that moment: Emily and himself. By God, she was gorgeous. They way her hair laid softly on her shoulders and circled her glowing face, her soft, supple lips. And it was at that moment when any self control he possessed went out the window. He placed his hand in the crook of her neck and claimed her lips with his own. Emily quickly responded. The kiss was chaste at first, but then grew in passion as their tongues battled for dominance. Emily wrapped her arms around Hotch's neck and he placed his hands on her hips, pulling her on top of him. Emily straddled his waist and ground her hips against his. As they broke apart for some much needed air Hotch took possession over Emily's neck and she removed his tie and began unbuttoning his shirt. All of a sudden Hotch gently placed his hand atop Emily's and stopped her progressions.

With slight hesitation Hotch asked "Emily, are you sure? Not about this, about everything." He just needed to know what she was thinking. It was driving him mad.

As a slight smile appeared on Emily face, she just said "Oh, shut up Hotchner" and kissed him like there was no tomorrow. Hotch pushed Emily back on the couch and climbed on top of her, both of them back in the same place that started all of this. Hotch knew everything was going to work out, he had a feeling. He wasn't going to be lonely any more.


	5. What the hell

Emily arrived to the BAU the next morning to find that Hotch had already gathered the team in the conference room. Emily still hadn't wrapped her head around all of this: she was pregnant...with her superior's baby none the less...her very hot superior. She and Hotch had decided that coming right out with the news would be the best approach since there really was no way to sugar-coat the situation.

Emily walked into the conference room and was greeted by all her friends. Instead of taking her normal seat she continued to walk to the front of the room and stood next to Hotch, who was patiently waiting for her. After Emily seemed ready, he gave her a reassuring nod and began talking.

"Good morning everyone. You are all probably wondering why I've called you here since we currently have no cases. However, Emily and I have some news we need to share with you." Hotch looked at Emily and smiled, letting her know that it was time to drop the bombshell. '_Well here goes nothing'_ Emily though to herself.

"I keep thinking of the best way to come out and say this...oh, what the hell...I'm pregnant."

At that moment everyone's mouth dropped to the floor. Garcia immediately jumped up and hugged Emily. Garcia was squealing,unable to formulate words, while the rest of the team was still recovering from the initial shock.

After a few moments of letting Emily's...and Hotch's words register, Morgan was the first to open his mouth.

"Hold up one second. Hotch, you said 'we'...YOU got Emily pregnant?"

"Yes."

Hotch could tell that Morgan was clearly pissed off by the way the muscles in his forehead were contracting, and his hands we balled into tight fists.

"Morgan, listen..." Hotch began.

"No. I...no." And Morgan stormed out of the room.

Emily looked at Hotch and then ran after Morgan.

* * *

><p>Emily found Morgan sitting on a bench outside of the building. She wasn't sure what she was going to say to him, if he even wanted to see her, but she started making her way over to him anyway. He was one of her best friends, the brother she never had, and she hated fighting with her family.<p>

"Mind if I sit down?" Emily asked casually.

"You're probably going to anyway." He smiled. At least he wasn't mad at her.

"You're right."

"Emily listen, I'm sorry for walking out back there, but...you and Hotch are having a baby? Since when were you two even dating? What the hell is going on?" He bend forward and started massaging his temples.

"Derek, it's a long story. I'm not even sure where to start..."

"I have all day, and the beginning might be good place." He said with a wink.

"This is going to sound incredibly cheesy, but the only thing I know right now is that I love him, he loves me, and we're having a baby. The whole situation has been complicated since the beginning. It all started the night after we got back from the case in Utah..."

Emily told Derek the story from the beginning up to where they were now, with the exception of the intimate details. How Hotch came to her apartment and they fell into each others arms in a desperate attempt for comfort. How one night of passion could change everything. Emily confided in Derek everything she had been holding inside. All of her fears and concerns since finding out she was pregnant. Before yesterday, she was scared that Hotch wouldn't want anything to do with the baby. That she would have to raise her child on her own.

"It's ok princess, I got you. shhh. Listen, I've known Hotch for a long-ass time and he's one of the greatest guys I know. If he says he loves you, that guy means it with everything he has. And he's an amazing father, you've seen how he is with Jack...haha...soccer dad. Just know, he's going to be here for you and your baby every step of the way. And if for some reason he's not, I'll kick his ass."

"I don't doubt that."

They both started laughing.

* * *

><p>Hotch walked outside to see Derek holding Emily's gently sobbing form and felt a pain in his chest. However, that pain quickly subsided when he saw her start laughing. He made his way over to them.<p>

"Is everything alright?" Derek and Emily both stood up.

"Yeah man, everything's fine." Derek reached out and shook Hotch's hand. "Congratulations Hotch. Both of you." And Derek turned and hugged Emily, placing a gentle kiss on her forehead.

"Thanks Derek." and for the first time in a long time Hotch smiled.

"You're smiling." Derek said, actually shocked. Seeing his boss smile was rare, especially since all he's been through.

"Yeah, I've been doing that a lot lately." Hotch said as he looked at Emily.

Derek had a feeling that this was a good thing happening.

* * *

><p>When Hotch, Emily, and Derek arrived back at the conference room everyone was waiting for them.<p>

"Well there you are my chocolate god and gum-drop, we didn't know where you two disappeared to." Garcia said in her chipper attitude.

"Me and my girl were just talking missy, no need to worry." Derek responded.

"Emily, I can't believe you're going to have a little one! We're all so happy for you!" Garcia said.

"Thanks guys." Emily smiled.

Out of no where Rossi began chucking. Everyone turned to see what was so funny.

"This is going to send Strauss off the reservation. I'll pay for the kid to go to college if you let me tell her!"

* * *

><p>Hotch was sitting in his office finishing up some paperwork when he heard a knock at the door.<p>

"Come in" He said, in his usual automatic tone. He smile when he saw Emily.

"How are you?" He asked.

"I'm good. Today went better than I thought."

"What were you expecting?"

"I'm not really sure. Maybe some shot to go off."

They both laughed.

"It's almost 8 o'clock. Shouldn't you be ditching the paperwork and getting Jack?" Emily asked.

"He wanted to stay at his aunt's house. His cousin's are over for a party."

"Huh."

"What are you thinking?" Hotch asked eying Emily. He always knew when she was up to something.

"Well, the team already went home and Jack and staying with his aunt..."

Emily casually got out of the visitor's chair and went over and locked the door. Then she made her way over and closed the blinds. Hotch, now curious, closed his files and sat back in his chair. He had a feeling where this was going...and he liked it. Emily took out the clip in her hair and began unbuttoning her blouse as she made her way towards him.

Unable to remain seated Hotch jumped out of his seat and captured Emily in a kiss that left them both panting for air.

"Agent Hotchner" Emily whispered seductively "I've been a bad girl..."


End file.
